The present invention is directed to a mechanism or device for securing fiber-shaped light waveguides in a plug housing, which device comprises a lead-through opening for conducting at least one light waveguide through the device and into a housing.
Various apparatus for securing light waveguides in an opening of a housing are known. For example, these light waveguides can be secured in a housing by gluing, however, such a procedure requires a long curing time.